


The Mermaid I Saw That Day

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, neddenweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: Lars, who were saved by a mermaid in a stormy night decided to find that mermaid again.
Relationships: Female Denmark/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	The Mermaid I Saw That Day

**Author's Note:**

> A submission for NedDen week 2020~

Mermaid, a fascinating creature with an upper up female human body and the rest is a fishtail. A beautiful creature indeed, but also a fearsome one. The old sailorman tale said that mermaid can use her voice to sing and lure a human to the sea, and drown them to death. Every sailor believed the tale, including the Dutch merchants. Lars also believe in them, especially because he had seen one of them before. But he never believes that mermaid is such a bad creature. A mermaid saves him once, and that’s how he decided that not all mermaid wants to eat him alive.

***

_It was a stormy night when Lars just come back from the spice island in the Southeast Asia. Although he is now so close to home, the storm is big enough to make him and the other merchants think that home is still so far away from their reach. But he knows that it’s so close, so he doesn’t give up to fight the storm so they all can go back home again safely._

_But something unfortunate happen, though no one in the ship wants to give up from the storm, the ship seems that he surrendered to the storm. Lars doesn’t really know what had happened, but suddenly his lung is filled with the salty water from the sea instead of air. He desperately tries to swim and grab something to stay afloat. But Lars is not quite lucky, the big waves throw him farther from the debris of his broken ship._

_Lars slowly lost his consciousness, he feels like he is going to drown soon. But his unluckiness ended soon, suddenly he can feel that somebody is grabbing his body while he drowns in the dark sea. Slowly but surely, he meets with the surface again. He takes a deep breath, he can’t believe that he is still alive. The person who drags him to the surface can’t be seen anywhere for a moment until suddenly a girl appears in front of him. She is still holding him while making sure he is still floating on the surface._

_“Hang on there boy, the shore is not far away. I’ll help you to swim there.” The mysterious girl said. Lars nods at her. He doesn’t know what else he can do for himself anyway._

_They swim and swim, Lars doesn’t have so much energy left but it seems the mysterious girl can swim without any problem though the waves are big enough to swallow them. He doesn’t know how much time he and the girl had spent swimming in the sea, but at last they reach the shore. The mysterious girl helps him to climb a rock there when he really had no energy left. The storm had gone away, and he feels so glad that he is safe now._

_“Hey boy are you okay?” The mysterious girl asks. Lars nods at her. He fixes his position now so he can see her in the sea._

_“You should come here too.” Lars says while he gives her a hand. The girl shakes her head instead._

_“No, thank you. I’m going to leave you there if you’re okay. Bye then!” She smiles at him. Lars is not sure what he should say so he nods. The girl jumps from the water and swim away from him. Lars suddenly realized that he forgot to do something._

_“Hey, what’s your name.” Lars shouts at her. The girl stops swimming and going back to him._

_“Mette, and yours?” She answered. Mette gives him a wide smile now._

_“Lars…” Lars is looking at Mette now. Something about her bothers him so much._

_“Okay Lars, bye!” Mette says before she swims back to the sea. She waves her fishtail at him for the last time before she is gone for sure. Lars blinks, he must be drinking too much saltwater that it makes him hallucinate. There’s no way a girl can have a tail._

_“A tail, huh?” He mumbles to himself. But he decides to forget about it, he needs to find anybody nearby to help him._

***

Today Lars is sitting down on the same rock the mermaid, named Mette, took him after he got drowned by the storm. He is still thinking if the girl somehow will show up there again. He is not sure that mermaid will show up in front of him again or not. But it seems Mette answers his doubt. She appears from the sea and peeking at the rock. She can’t believe that she finds the sailor boy she saved is sitting there on the rock.

“Lars, are you Lars?” She calls him while she is swimming closer to him. Lars frowns, the mermaid comes to him again at last.

“Yes, come here.” He says. Mette grins and swim closer to him. She finally reaches the bottom of the rock and grabs on Lars’ hanging leg.

“What are you doing here? I never saw you coming back here but now you do!” Mette smiles. Lars only shrugs at her.

“I don’t know, just feel like to. And I don’t think I have ever tried to see this place again after that accident.” Lars sighs. Actually, he remembers about the accident few days ago and decided it’s a good idea to visit the place where he is saved.

“Wow, that’s cute. But you’re here anyway and it makes me happy. I tried to find you again but you’re nowhere to be found.” Mette sighs. She wants to see him again even just for once.

“I’m here now. Are you trying to find me here again?” Lars frowns.

“Yes, I do. I come here almost everyday ever since that day, but you never showed up.” Mette pouts.

“Sorry then, my sister and brother forbid me to go to the sea again after that accident.” Lars sighs. He actually wanted to go to find her, if it’s not because of his sister.

“Ouch, that’s bad. But I’m glad you’re really okay. Oh also, don’t tell anyone that you talk to a half fish girl.” Mette jokes while she laughs softly. Of course, he won’t tell anyone at all.

“I won’t… anyway…” Lars remembered that he brought something for her today. He can’t never thank her enough for saving him, and a beautiful lady like her deserves something as beautiful as a token of gratitude.

“What it is?” Mette frowns at him. She is curious what is he going to show her because he is now trying to look for something in his pocket.

“Here. The pearl is taken from an island far away in the Southeast Asia archipelago. Take care of it.” Lars says as he hands her a beautiful pearl bracelet. Mette is looking at the bracelet, it’s so beautiful that makes her think she doesn’t deserve it.

“Oh my God Lars, it’s beautiful! Thank you, I’m going to treasure it forever!” Mette smiles widely. She wears the bracelet on her left hand now.

“No need to say that. I’m the one who should thank you for saving me.” Lars looks away in embarrassment. He feels that he doesn’t need to be thanked for that.

“I still need to say thanks. Also, you should come here more often.” Mette smiles at Lars. Lars nods at her in return.

“Sure thing… I will.” Lars shows her a small smile. Mette sees that smile, and ended up making her jump from the sea and hugging him.

“God Mette, get down you’re making me wet and I’m falling!” Lars says, he is falling to the sea slowly. And splash, he is now drowning in the sea with Mette still hugging him.

“Lars I’m sorry!” Mette laugh and helps him to go to the surface again. Lars sighs and smile again when he reached the surface.

“Seriously, don’t do that.” Lars is holding her while they are floating in the sea. Mette giggles.

“I won’t do it again. But it’s fun so there is no guarantee!” Mette grins. Lars couldn’t help but smile at her.

And that’s the tale of a drowning sailorman meeting the mermaid he saw on that day again.


End file.
